


The Weeping City

by Smuggy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuggy/pseuds/Smuggy
Summary: Dean Myers is a man down on his luck. At first, he was a kind family man with a wife and kids, but now, things have changed. Dean, as he calls himself, is a bad man working for a bad group in a world filled special little things called Echos. Mystical like familiars that attach to the souls of humans, whether they wanted it or not. In a city of endless rain, Dean can only make matters better, or so he hopes, for himself. With a psycho partner, and a himbo for a  best friend, Dean's life, at this point, can only go up.
Kudos: 3





	The Weeping City

**Author's Note:**

> The first of I don't know how many chapters of this spur of the moment project. I believed it was a good time to get back into writing, and actually publishing my work for once. It may be good, it may be bad, but either way, I hope whoever reads this has a good time.

My name is Dean Myers. I used to be a family man with two kids, a wife, and a future. Now, I’m a bad man working for a bad organization in the dirty streets of a city with endless rain. Today, they had me on prisoner watch, which was a funny way of saying torture for information. The man before me screamed bloody murder as I smashed his knees in with a metal bat. Yep, this was going to be a long night. Setting the bat away in a dark corner of the room, I pulled up a chair, which I used to sit in front of the panting man, his eyes screaming for help. Except all he would see was me with my gaze of disappointment staring right back at him. 

“They others screamed louder.” I said, pulling out a carton of cigarettes from my coat pocket. The man looked at me like I was some sadistic fuck looking to get a kick, which wasn’t wrong per se. This time, however, I just wanted to go home as fast as I could. Intimidation was the only tactic I could use at this point; the bat’s flair has worn off. He continued to pant and gulp down air as I lit myself a cigarette, my last one, damn. I pushed the tobacco wrapped in paper up to my lips and leaned back in my chair, staring at the man with bored eyes, waiting for him to talk. He wasn’t talking….he just stared at me...Gods, what a drag. “Look man, you’re here for as long as I am here, and I leave when I get the info I want. So, are we planning to sit around and jerk each other off all night, or am I gonna get to go home by a reasonable time?” I say, dragging the tobacco’s smoke directly into my lungs. The man looked around the room in a desperate attempt to find an exit. It was useless. He’d see me, the metal walls, and the door directly behind me. Was he gonna talk soon? Dear Gods, I hope so. I have Chinese food waiting for me at home. The man, finally, drew a deep breath, his head dropping to his chest. 

“The man you’re looking for is Joshua Helsing, a Swedish man. Tall, pink hair, his skin scaly. It’s some kind of disease, I don’t know. He’s usually at the pub at this time….and he usually stays there the entire night, you can’t miss him.” The man finally spits out to my unfortunate dismay. 

“Fuuuuuuuck!” I shouted, leaning further in my chair with my head knocked even further back. “They’re gonna make me go find the bastard before my shift is over. You should have stayed quiet, ya know that?” The man, once again, looked at me like I was crazy. Was I being a hypocrite? Yes, I was. Did I care? No, I did not. Standing up, I pulled my cigarette out of my mouth, dashing off the ashes. “You’re gonna die now, you know that?” 

“W-what?”

“I’m gonna have to kill you.” I said, grabbing the back of the man’s head. I looked down at him, into his eyes, which were shouting in fear, they annoyed me. I jabbed the still-burning cigarette into his eye socket without a care in the world. He screamed, begging for it to stop, but it was useless for him to waste his breath like that. The smell of burnt flesh and blood began to fill the room, with ash following the scent close behind. Soon enough, I yanked the extinguished cigarette away from the man's eye socket, which oozed black gunk, and pushed him off of his chair. He thudded against the ground, coughing and gagging for air. “I lied, by the way, I’m not gonna kill you. I just needed to put out my smoke.” I said, squatting down next to him. 

“Y-you...sick bastard, I-I hope you got your k-kick.” He sputtered out, all the while coughing up spit and mucus into a puddle in front of him. That line...was pretty fun. It actually made me laugh a small bit. “Oh no, I’m not the sick bastard, no. My partner is.” I said, pointing to the corner where I had placed the metal bat...which was now gone. Fuck, she’s quiet. 

“Hi Hi HI, Dean!” Said the female in question appearing behind with my bat in her hands. I let out a small groan as I stood up to face my partner. The woman, who was much smaller than me, only reaching my lower stomach, had her pink hair done up in pigtails, which was different from her usual long, free-flowing hair that reached down to her knees. She also had her make-up all done up and was wearing a white suit with a small pink flower attached to her suit jacket’s pocket. She outdid herself for once….why? I wonder who she was trying to impress. I shrugged off this thought as I grabbed the bat from the jittery girl, and gently bonked her on the top of her head.

“First off, don’t call me that. Second, deal with him. I have to get a drink.” I said, dropping the bat into her hands, already turning to leave as fast as I could. However, the smaller woman dashed in front of me and placed a hand on my chest, which she had to reach for because she was so short. She cleared her throat, so she could speak more sultry. 

“You’re always drinking and smoking, you know that? Why don’t you come over to my apartment and I show you a real way to deal with your stress~.” She said, caressing my chest with a single finger. Oh...she was trying to impress me…….fuck, okay. I ended up doing the same thing the tortured man did before, looking for a way out only to see the way out blocked by a tiny woman. The tables have turned I see. 

“Uh….No….I like...dudes?” I said to her, making up the quickest excuse I could think of before stepping to the side and quickly dashing out of the room, leaving her to her own devices...aka the man sprawled out and gagging for air. 

“You and I both know that’s not true! I'll leave you alone for now~! Thank you for the giiiift~.” She shouted after me as I shut the metal door behind me. I locked the door as well, as you can't be too sure with her. I felt bad for the man I left in there. Honestly, I did, but it didn't matter anymore. I had a job to finish. 

As I left the holding cells and stepped into the rainy mess that was the city of Willowsbrook, I was blinded by the neon lights that plagued the city like a parasite. I stepped to the side, hiding under a covering to protect myself from the falling rain, and pulled my phone out from my pants. I swiped up, expecting to see my home screen, except I was might with a pitch-black screen. I swiped up again, nothing. My battery died. Fuck. I groaned and shoved my phone back into my pocket, turning around and slamming my foot into the stone wall behind me, which I immediately regretted. I bounced backwards, holding my foot which pulsed in pain. 

“Shit, Shit, ow, ow, okay, fuck. Your phone is dead, you left your umbrella at home, and your Chinese food is at home getting old. We are in the red right now, but let’s see if I can get myself into the green with some booze.” I say to myself, calming myself down and probably looking like an idiot to any onlookers. I rub the tip of my toes with my callus fingers, through my shoe...even though that doesn’t help. Gods, I do look stupid, don’t I? Whatever, okay, the pub. The only pub in town; The Rotten Alley. Classy name, really, and terrible booze to boot. I huff, setting my foot down on the sidewalk, and look towards my designation. It was quite a walk, and it was wet and cold, and man this is gonna suck. I pulled off my coat and proceeded to use it as a makeshift cover that covered my head, and most of my body. This was gonna have to work. With my eyes locked towards my designation, I began a boring, wet walk towards my target.


End file.
